Nice To Tickle You
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Zombozo causes trouble, the Plumbers step in to help and the aliens comfort the ones they care about, and one new alien comes and falls for one girl. Story done by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them.


**Another story from the very talented guestsurprise! Gena, Cassie, Aleu, Devon, and the idea of Ultimate Whampire and his nickname Vamps belong to guestsurprise. I only own Rachel and the Jockling Mansion.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nice to Tickle You<strong>

Cassie and Devon were hanging out in Gena's house for a little bit while Gena, Aleu, and Blitzwolfer made a quick trip into town. They were getting bored so they decided to play a fun game of "Find the treasure." They had to each find a couple of items in the house before both of them. They both ran off to find the items; the winner would get to have their favorite kind of cake and ice cream for a whole week. Devon was determined. One of the items on the list was a lightbulb out of the chandelier from the guest room. Devon had a little trouble reaching it so he stepped on the bed to reach it.

"Funny, this bed is hard and yet soft, what's…" Before Devon could finish, Four Arms pulled the covers off his head and looked to see who was standing on his back. Devon's eyes were so large that he could barely focus.

"YIKES! I'm outta here!" Devon immediately tried to bolt, but Four Arms grabbed him.

"Whoa…calm down kid…easy…" but this kid was determined, he accidently poked Four Arms in his ribs and made him laugh so he let him go. Devon managed to run out the door and down the stairs, he heard Four Arms gaining fast and the alien was literally jogging, he wasn't even running! However, before he could regain his thoughts, he fell headfirst into Gena's pool. He knew how to swim, but it was a shock and he forgot how to swim for a moment. Four Arms saw what happened and took his shirt off and dove in after him. He grabbed him gently by the waist and sat him near the edge of the pool.

"Kid! Kid are you alright!?" Four Arms said, clearly worried as he brought him to the surface. He wiped the excess water off of Devon's face and lifted his chin so he could see him better.

"I-I'm ok…I just sort of forgot how to swim…"

"Shh…take it easy…try not to talk kid.." Four Arms said as he rubbed Devon's back. He held him gently and Devon wrapped his arms around Four Arms.

"You saved my life! Thank you! Mr…uh..."

"It's alright Kid, the name's Four Arms…what's yours?"

"Devon. Me and Cassie were playing a game and she probably won by now…"

"I did, but this game will be much more fun..," Four Arms and Devon turned around to see Cassie holding Four Arm's shirt.

"HEY! Cassie! Come back here with my shirt you little troublemaker!" Four Arms tried to sound stern but he couldn't help laughing. He was still in the pool and he didn't have a shirt.

"What are you gonna do Four Arms? You can't go into town with no shirt," Cassie playfully laughed. Devon took this opportunity to sit down and watch what was going to happen. Four Arms was leaning on the side of the pool and growling playfully at Cassie as she waved his shirt in the air.

"Cassie…if you don't get over here now I am going to get you…Devon, get over here and help me!" Four Arms laughed.

"Sorry, but I am staying out of this one!" Suddenly, Four Arms got out of the pool and shook the water off of himself. Cassie saw him calmly walk over to the door and lock it! Neither she nor Devon could get back in the house. He walked over near Cassie and Devon and wiggled his fingers in a menacingly way.

"Ok…whose first…"

"RUN DEVON!" Cassie yelped as she grabbed Devon and they took off around the pool with Four Arms only a second behind. He grabbed Cassie first and pinned her under him.

"Now…I think you have something that belongs to me…" Cassie couldn't stop laughing as Four Arms started tickling her sides and maneuvering her shoes off with his own feet.

"NO! Four Arms! Stay awaahahahahhahahay from my fehehehehehehtttt!"

"Give me my shirt back Cass!"

"Ok ok! HERE!" She laughed. Four Arms put it back on but still had her pinned down. Devon tried to help Cassie by jumping on Four Arms' back. Four Arms laughed as he felt Devon's fingers tickling his side. They all started tickling each other and having a blast until they saw Blitzwolfer jump over the wall. He looked like he was under some sort of mind control.

"Kids Get out of here! Zombozo is at it again! I have to take care of this! Run!" Four Arms and Blitzwolfer started wrestling around the backyard and all of the sudden Four Arms seemed to be under some sort of mind control too! They both got up together and jumped the fence. Cassie and Devon watched everything from the house; they sat terrified at what they just saw. Suddenly Gena and Aleu burst in the house.

"Is everyone ok!" Gena screamed. But she was relieved when she saw that Devon and Cassie were safe; however, she was still upset that her fiancé was now under Zombozo's control. They saw the aliens were heading towards the town!

"If the Plumbers don't stop them, their covers will be blown! All of the city will know that the aliens exist!" Cassie yelped.

"Not if we call the Plumbers first! But hurry! We have to tell Rachel and the others!" Rachel contacted the Plumbers and got them to come before the aliens reached the town. Cassie and Devon watched in horror as their friends, Four Arms, Blitzwolfer, Swampfire, Heatblast, and a few other buddies, fought with their own teammates! But they knew it was because of mind control. Suddenly, Four Arms grabbed Gena and threw her over his shoulder. She struggled to get free, but he was too strong. Just then another Plumber managed to stun Four Arms and get him to put her down. Gena fell off his shoulder in the mix of the fight and hit her head, knocking her out. The fight was long and hard and everyone was getting very tired.

"Put these cuffs on them!"

The other Plumbers put strong cuffs on Four Arms and the others to keep them from getting away. He roared and thrashed around angrily and Blitzwolfer snarled and almost bit through his handcuffs. The girls and Devon could only watch in horror as each alien was given a shot in their neck to wipe out the brainwash serum. The aliens all shook their heads rapidly to clear their thoughts. Everyone appeared back to normal.

"Oooh my head…what happened? Blitz…hey…you ok?

"Yeah, I just feel like I fell asleep and I just woke up…"

Once the other Plumbers explained what happened, all of the aliens wanted to go after Zombozo, but they were told that all was well and they needed rest. It was clear that it was not their fault.

"So everyone is ok? Cassie…Devon…Aleu…Gena? Huh? Where's Gena?"

Four Arms saw Gena lying motionless on the ground. He jumped to his feet and ran over to her, he didn't give the other Plumbers a chance to take his handcuffs off yet!

"Gena! Gena! Wake up babe! C'mon don't do this to me! Babe, please! Wake up!"

Gena slowly stirred at the sound of his pleading, but all she could remember was the dangerous look in his eyes and him almost kidnapping her. She also looked and saw he had two sets of handcuffs on each of his sets of arms. Gena's eyes widened and in the blink of an eye she ran towards the woods, only thinking that she had to escape. She didn't know that he and the other aliens were free from the mind control!

"Gena! Babe Wait! Don't be afraid!" Four Arms yelled as he took off after her.

She ran so fast that she could have outrun an Olympic sprinter. She turned and saw Cassie, Aleu, and Devon were not far behind her because they were running from Blitzwolfer.

"Cassie! Devon! Aleu! Stop! Come back!" Blitzwolfer called as he chased them back towards the Jocklin Mansion.

"C'mon guys! Keep running! We have to reach the mansion because my house is too far from here!" Suddenly, Blitzwolfer ran in between them causing them all to separate; Cassie went one way, Devon went another way, and Gena went another way! Swampfire went after Devon; Four Arms went after Cassie, and Blitzwolfer went after Aleu. Another alien went after Gena, one that everyone would be shocked to meet.

Gena was getting so tired of running that she stopped to take a break. Suddenly, a large vampire-like alien walked into sight. She had met Whampire before, but this alien looked similar to him and yet different. He was green and black like Whampire, but the exception was that his wings and mask were black and he was a little taller. She was about to make a break for it when he cornered her again.

"Do not be afraid…I only wish to help you…" His eyes started to swirl. Gena could not stop looking at his swirling gaze. Once he put her to sleep, he picked her up and carried her to the mansion. When Four Arms and Whampire saw the new alien, they ran out to greet them.

"Ultimate Whampire!? Wow! It's been a long time!"

"Brother? I didn't know you were still alive?!"

"I didn't know you were alive either Whampire!" Both Vladats embraced tightly after Ultimate Whampire gave Gena to Four Arms. Gena slowly started to wake up.

"F-Four Arms? What happened? Are you ok? I mean…are you…" She didn't get a chance to finish because he kissed her softly.

"Don't worry babe…we are all back to normal…everything's ok now. I would like you to meet Whampire's brother! Ultimate Whampire." Ultimate Whampire took one step forward and kissed her hand.

"Nice to meet you Ultimate Whampire. My name is Gena." Suddenly, Aleu walked over to see what was going on and Ultimate Whampire's eyes shone brightly. Whampire knew that look.

"You will meet a lot of nice people on this planet brother, some of them are very beautiful as well," Whampire teased. His brother gave him a light smack on the head and stepped forward to meet Aleu. She stepped back in fear, but Four Arms pushed her forward slowly.

"It's ok Aleu. This is Whampire and his older brother Ultimate Whampire."

"But…you can me Vamps for short…since there are two are us," He chuckled as he closed the gap between them. He was so close that Aleu could feel his body heat now!

"N-Nice to meet you Vamps. I'm Aleu!" She said shyly.

"Nice to meet you as well," he smoothly cooed as he cocked an eyebrow and grinned a toothy grin. Aleu started blushing deeply and took a few steps back.

"Well…I…uh…better get back to the mansion. I promised I would make my special strawberry cheesecake!" She smiled.

"Cheesecake? That sounds great right about now!" Whampire grinned happily.

"Good…well I better hurry and start. I have a lot of work to do!" Aleu smiled.

"Need help?" Vamps asked as he closed the gap between them again.

"Sure if you would like," Aleu smiled shyly.

"She definitely needs help; that cheesecake recipe is hard!" Everyone turned around and saw Cassie, Devon, Blitz, and Swampfire come over. Cassie laughed and spoke again.

"She also needs a good boyfriend too!" She laughed as Aleu gasped and took off after her.

"Cassie! I will tickle you until morning! Come back here!" Aleu laughed. She was only teasing but still gave chase. Whampire and Vamps flew after them laughing as the others also gave chase to see how long of a tickle torture Cassie would have to endure.

* * *

><p><strong>guestsurprise's words: Ultimate Whampire (Vamps) has come and now he's living on earth. One thing's for sure…he has his eye on someone already.<strong>

**Please leave a review for guestsurprise as they are the author of this story. I only take credit for posting it for them. No flames, please.**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
